


【翻译】Closure

by liangdeyu



Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liangdeyu/pseuds/liangdeyu
Summary: 这是Ed作为人的生命结束时的样子：既没有伴随巨响，也没有一声呜咽。总体而言不算太糟。





	【翻译】Closure

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Closure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561800) by [cygnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cygnes/pseuds/cygnes). 



最他妈恐怖的一点是，吸血鬼极其缓慢地跟着他。就好像知道抓住他只是时间问题，就好像他逃向哪里都徒劳无功。  
Ed像某种注定死于恐怖片第一幕的只会尖叫的蠢货一样逃向楼上而不是门外，可惜直到他跑上二楼才意识到这点。这不是策略或思考的问题，这是猎物逃亡的本能。他爬上屋顶又摔落后院，然后他发达的惊吓反射机能让他跌进天杀的游泳池里，死路一条。  
吸血鬼的表情里带着饥饿，不出所料。但又不只是饥饿，还有一点温和的讽刺的愉悦和——最诡异的是——好像带着怜惜，或是遗憾。  
“你的生活会焕然一新，”吸血鬼说。这种情形下很难把他当成Jerry，Jerry是个男名，是人类的名字，而站在他面前的这个生物……不是人。  
“再也没有恶意戏弄，再也没有虚伪的朋友。”有那么一秒钟Ed瑟缩地移开视线，当他看回吸血鬼时后者虽然看起来完全没动过却好像离的更近了。如果Charley在这儿，他也许能想出办法——但关键是Charley不在。吸血鬼暗色的眼眸深不见底，在这双眼睛的注视下，即将发生的事似乎无可避免。  
“只要你握住我的手。”  
他握住了他的手。  
他握了，然后被拉入一个和池水同样冰冷的怀抱。没有体温，Ed晕眩地想。他在颤抖，不确定是否出于恐惧。水流声灌入他的耳中，他听到自己的心跳，他大概正在沉入水底，他已经全方位缴械投降，被埋葬。(被保护。)  
他感觉到牙齿刺入，感觉到自己松开了手里的十字架，感觉到眼镜滑下鼻梁，都不重要了。长久以来的第一次，他不再感到孤独。

**Author's Note:**

> 译注：  
> 这就是世界结束的方式。并非一声巨响，而是一阵呜咽。——【美】托马斯·斯特尔那斯·艾略特


End file.
